The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for producing packages with liquid contents. More particularly, the method and apparatus of the invention relate to the production of packages from a continuous hose-like material with two continuous parallel walls and two lateral V-shaped folds. By performing transverse sealing operations at regular intervals, the hose-like material is subdivided into sections after which a certain amount of content is introduced into the newly formed section and is completely sealed and severed from the material.
In a method of this type fluid is introduced into the container through a filling tube extending into the container in between upper and lower transverse seams. Subsequently the container is completely sealed on top. This method requires relatively considerable time for the production of a package. Furthermore, the precision of filling is not very great because the package is free to bulge without limits.